warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Ezekiel Cornatus
So, what does everybody think of my new character so far? Supahbadmarine 23:24, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Okay, this guy is almost as wierd as i am, HE IS AWESOME! I can't wait until the rebel part of the History paragraph is added! TardirProductions 20:03, January 19, 2011 (UTC) I am glad that you like him. There is definately more to come. I doabt that I am halfway done with his story. Supahbadmarine 20:11, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey, i got an idea, what if Tarkor Evangelus helped Ezekiel with taking away the Mutant purgation, since Tarkor himself is a mutant? I am not asking you to use the idea, i just thought it might be interesting if you did. TardirProductions 20:58, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Interesting. I will think about it. Of coarse whether or not Evangelus is part of his rebel days does not mean he can't be part of the story. Thank you for taking an interest in the character. When I first made the article, it got absolutely no attention, so I was worried that it sucked. Supahbadmarine 22:19, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Well, he turned out to become awesome. Thou should nought worry(Idk why i wrote it like that) TardirProductions 13:32, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Wow thats a lot you put in. keep up the good work. Primarch11 22:19, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. Of coarse i am far from done with Ezekiel. Supahbadmarine 22:24, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Ezekiel is awesome, the only character that beats him is Chaos Lord Oraanir, but he is my character, and he dosen't even have an article, but i might create one. But Ezekiel is still awesome. TardirProductions 22:43, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for saying so. I guess that i made a descent character after all. Supahbadmarine 22:57, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Yes he did. He should get a miniature or sumthin. TardirProductions 23:06, January 25, 2011 (UTC) it's too bad i don't make miniatures, Huh? Supahbadmarine 23:16, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Maybe one of those guys who make miniatures sees this article and makes a miniature, lol. Also, do you have any suggestions on what i should name Oraanir's sister? She is a big part of his storyline, and i can't come on any names(Well, i can, but i can't find any fitting ones) TardirProductions 23:19, January 25, 2011 (UTC) How about Viriela? Supahbadmarine 23:26, January 25, 2011 (UTC) No, that won't fit. Something more like Sheila, but Sheila won't fit either, lulz. TardirProductions 23:40, January 25, 2011 (UTC) What kind of character is she? Supahbadmarine 23:41, January 25, 2011 (UTC) She is an attractive, female Chaos Space Marine wich follows my fanon chaos god Namagh, the God of Darkness and Nightmares, but she was once very loyal to the Emperor, but never a Battle Sister. She is loyal to her older brother, Oraanir. She is also naive, and she would rather sit and make strategies than go into combat. TardirProductions 23:48, January 25, 2011 (UTC) I seriously hate to burst your bubble, but women literally can not become Space Marines. Supahbadmarine 00:03, January 26, 2011 (UTC) She wasn't a Space Marine when she was loyal to the Emperor, she was turned into it by some of Oraanir's Apothecaries. But if it hasn't anything with that to do, then tell me why it is so. TardirProductions 00:12, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Space Marine Gene-Seed is based on a male zygote. They will note take when implanted into a female body. Instead the women in question suffers a rejection and dies. It is not a cultural thing, women physically can not become Space Marines. Sorry. Supahbadmarine 00:19, January 26, 2011 (UTC) I have been liking your character from the start, I check on it once a week to see how he's getting on. You Made a good character man, don't stop making them. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 12:06, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Supah, lets move the female space marine conversation to the Njord Oraanir page. 15:05, January 26, 2011 (UTC) First, thank you for commenting Tom. Thanks to the new skin we can no longer rate pages. So I need feedback in order to know how my articles are doing. Tardir, I agree with you that we should move the discussion to the page. I will resume the conversation when you have made it. Supahbadmarine 15:28, January 26, 2011 (UTC) I just did. Kinda small article now, but will expand it to my avarage length soon. TardirProductions 15:33, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Supah, permission to clean up the grammar mistake thingies in the recent edit? Well, i will do it anyways, lol TardirProductions 21:50, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I don't mind. Supahbadmarine 22:04, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Done TardirProductions 22:10, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. So, what did you think about that little twist with Jorvec? Supahbadmarine 22:12, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Finally, the section on Zeke's days as a rebel are finished. I hope enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Supahbadmarine 03:15, January 27, 2011 (UTC) The twist with Jorvec was... wierd. But still awesome =D TardirProductions 14:22, January 27, 2011 (UTC) If anybody wants to ask to make Ezekiel one of their character's enemies of friends, please go ahead and ask. I don't even mind if you have Ideas for a member of his crew. Supahbadmarine 20:49, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Could Tarkor Evangelus and Ezekiel be friends or allies or whutever you call it. TardirProductions 23:57, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Sure. Would you like them to become friends before or after he becomes a Rogue Trader? Depending on the answer we may have to think up an exceptable scenario. Supahbadmarine 01:19, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Okay, one question, what is a Rogue Trader? TardirProductions 01:22, February 13, 2011 (UTC) A Rogue Trader is someone who has been given the freedom to travel and act outside of Imperial Rule. They can be merchants, conquistadors, piratess or anything in between. For a closer look here is a Link. Supahbadmarine 01:26, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Okay, after. Cuz maybe Ezekiel was on a travel to the Segmentum Obscurus and visited Northag or any other planet with Red Crusaders activity. TardirProductions 01:31, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Alright. That would make it much easier, as we would not have to come up with a reason for why Tarkor would be friends with a wanted criminal. Supahbadmarine 01:33, February 13, 2011 (UTC) We must still do that, as Tarkor as got a list of wanted criminals(Cuz he is, you know, 10,001 years old). But we have a beginning on it. TardirProductions 01:37, February 13, 2011 (UTC)